yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariya Tsunematsu
Information '''Ariya Tsunematsu (WIP) '''is a fanon character created by PrincessAire, who later got adopted by Horoshi, and then given to MonMonPok. She attends Akademi High School, and is the current founder and president of the school's Drama Club. Appearance Ariya retained her looks during her first years and second years, but the most prominent thing about her is her makeup. She also has long pigtails and she wears the common Drama Club accessory. She also has the armband of leadership, since she is the President of the Drama Club after all. Personality Ariya is known to be a selfish, himedere, and goddess-like to most people. Most people adore her, especially boys, but girls often hate her, due to her bossy personality. She does have a soft side, but that only happens to play in effect with boys, so that there's a punching after-cute effect. Most boys often want to date her, but those who date her fail in her checklist of perfect men. Persona Ariya is a Queen Bee, and she will only talk to the player if the player's reputation is high enough. If she witnesses murder or if she finds a corpse, she will immediately go to the most crowded place and will call the police. If she witnesses another murder yet again, she will run out of school quickly. The player will then receive a huge -50 drop in their reputation the next day, and she will refuse to talk to you, as well as her other friends. If a camera is pointed at her face, she will strike a cute pose or a seductive pose. Character History Ariya was born to a very rich and a classy family. She was spoiled by her parents, practicing her adorableness so that they will do what she wants. She had an obsession with artists who show up in the TV, so she decided to join the Drama Club when she went to high school. Most students from the Drama Club hate her, but due to her entourage, she received the title as the President of the Drama Club. She made sure that every play was perfect, polished and without any flaw. Everybody could see her passion for acting, if it weren't only for her bad attitude. Tsukina Oshio saw the light in her, and both became best friends, though Tsukina would often be Ariya's assistant. Ariya was also active in Student Council Meetings, being the representative of the Drama Club. It was also at this time, while she was scanning the old files of the Student Council that she found out that her aunt was killed due to a murder by the Sewing Club in the 1980s. Her aunt was ruthlessly stitched up and has seemingly been thrown from the roof. She didn't tell that to Tsukina, and instead kept it as her secret. However, she did vow that she will not let the Sewing Club be re-founded once more, even if it was gonna be her best friend who would do so. And the time did come, Tsukina wanted to re-found the Sewing Club to help the people who are in need. Since Ariya did not tell Tsukina her secret, she couldn't do anything and she went on a tantrum. She also blackmailed Tsukina that if she continues to appeal to re-found the Sewing Club in the Student Council, she might as well consider their friendship over. This blackmail, however did not work against Tsukina, as she still proceeded with her plan as Tsukina knew there was no reason to stop. Meetings were held in the Student Council Room, and on every meeting, she would oppose the idea. This is also the time she'd notice Budo Masuta follow her decisions. She did assume that Budo likes her, but she disregarded the idea once Budo supported the idea of re-founding the Sewing Club in the final meeting. When she reached second year, she found out that Tsukina succeeded in re-founding the Sewing Club. This now made them enemies. Relationships Canon * Budo Masuta - She notices him sometimes and once assumed that Budo likes her. She disregarded the idea when Budo supported the idea of re-founding the Sewing Club. Fanon None at the moment. OCs * Tsukina Oshio - They were best friends, but Ariya would often make Tsukina her assistant. When Tsukina proceeded with her plan to re-found the Sewing Club, both of them became bitter enemies. Gallery Portraits Req5Crabs.png|Ariya's first portrait, made by CrabbyMeal. Ariya Tsunematsu New.png|Ariya's second portrait. Ariya Tsunematsu New2.png|Ariya's third portrait. Ariya Tsunematsu New3.png|Ariya fourth and main portrait. Credits * CrabbyMeal - For Ariya's main portrait. Trivia *WIP Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Queen Bee Category:Drama Club Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Heterosexual Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs